


离婚战役 5

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen
Summary: 我曾经做过一个巨星梦，很小的时候就开始了。可是我遇见你之后，只想做一颗围着你转的，甚至肉眼不可见的小行星。如果可以有选择的权利，我想我会毫不犹豫地让你做那颗唯一的恒星。可是恒星也不想在孤寂的黑暗里独自闪耀。





	离婚战役 5

**Author's Note:**

> 我曾经做过一个巨星梦，很小的时候就开始了。可是我遇见你之后，只想做一颗围着你转的，甚至肉眼不可见的小行星。如果可以有选择的权利，我想我会毫不犹豫地让你做那颗唯一的恒星。  
>    
> 可是恒星也不想在孤寂的黑暗里独自闪耀。

Chapter 5 恒星

 

“你的EP可能发不了了，公司高层已经在探讨你和林彦俊要留哪个。”

陈立农风尘仆仆地赶回公司，气都来不及喘匀就急着问到底发生了什么。莹姐和李总监面色凝重地坐在办公室里，小白皱着眉看他，然后把电脑推过去。上面是一张林彦俊单人图站拍的舞台照，看服装应该是他们新专发布会，已经是好几个月前的照片了。

“放大看。”陈立农疑惑着把图片拉近放大，第一眼就看到了林彦俊后颈处的一大片红印。他记得发布会前一天他还在练习室里给林彦俊丢了一块毛巾过去，上台前林彦俊戴了choker说可以遮住，但没想到跳着跳着chocker向下滑，居然被拍到了。不过跳舞的时候灯光暗，像素并没有特别高，这些印子如果用其他借口来圆也能解释得了。

然后小白给他摁到后面几张。是他和林彦俊并行进入别墅家里的照片。陈立农脊背发凉，他本来以为这个秘密住宅没有人发现的，没想到这么早就蹲了狗仔。被砸坏的玻璃窗，院子垃圾桶里的避孕套，最后面还有一张林彦俊的手术记录，是他们上次住院时候做的耳膜修复手术。

“你知道网上传成什么了吗，同性恋，家暴，甚至SM都有，最重要的是任何一种猜测都有实锤在这里。”莹姐几乎一夜之间急白了头，语气一点也不友善。陈立农搭在键盘上的手指微微颤抖，他在此刻也有点大脑短路。原本以为经历过最低谷之后什么事都能扛得住，没想到最后一层薄膜被残忍捅破的这一天，居然如此黑暗。

李总监比莹姐更雷厉风行些，她没有亲手带过这些艺人，所以一切都以利益为先，她直截了当地对陈立农说：“现在的处理方式只有及时止损，我们能想到最好的方法就是牺牲一个人，尽快揽下所有责任，而且，”她顿了顿，“越糟越好，最好能一次性吸引所有媒体的关注，必须让他们满意，以防深扒。”

小白焦急地问：“可是如果全揽下去，就不只是退团啊···是要雪藏吗？”

莹姐有些不忍心：“近期是不能活动了，但是公司会尽快安排通稿，如果顺利的话，等风波过去复出还有希望。”

“风波完全过去也最起码要两年吧，”小白的脸色很难看，“而且复出之后还会旧事重提，继续忍受不亚于现在的谩骂，公关做得再好也不能洗清大众的记忆啊。”

莹姐叹了口气，刚要开口就被李总监打断：“无论如何也不能公开恋情和婚姻。上升期爱豆本来就最忌讳这个，而且还涉及到了同性和暴力问题，一旦承认了这件事，不止是你们两个人，整个团体都再无有上升的可能，甚至公司都会被抹黑，你知道多严重吗？”

陈立农无言以对，他当然知道。小白被李总监的一番话吓得急红了眼，求助般望向莹姐，莹姐点点头：“没错，而且说得残忍些···如果你们一个人揽了责任，反而对另一个人有很大好处，只要有大众的同情心在···就会有流量。抱歉。”

“我知道了。”

李总监和莹姐离开了会议室，只剩下陈立农和小白。小白不安地给他倒了杯水，陈立农一口气喝完还是觉得好渴，他扭头看向窗外，奈何黑夜里的玻璃只会反射出他自己的身影，无助又迷茫。

小白又给他倒了一杯水过来：“老板，你一定要想清楚啊，公司能给你自己决定的机会不容易，如果换成是其他没分量的艺人，高层早就直接下指令了。”陈立农点头，他知道公司现在压着不作回应已经是对他们最大的宽容，他当然也知道公司的抉择实在太没人性了点，如果不涉及到林彦俊，他可能会直接撂桌子走人。

“公司本来想保林彦俊的，”小白思考了很久还是决定告诉他，本来只是莹姐随口提到，可他还是让陈立农多为自己想想，“你也知道，林彦俊的新剧是大流量，今天下午照片刚爆出来的时候投资方直接要求换男主，公司这边一点办法都没有，最后还是张导是用自己的合同极力反对才把林彦俊保下来，所以公司不想再冒险了。”

公布恋情不会死，但前途肯定不能要了，演艺路还没有走稳的当红小生经不起一点波折，怎能不等到登顶的那一天就要从半山腰跳下去。他想起林彦俊拍完武打戏身上的淤青，睡在他怀里的时候做着梦都在背台词，他没法想象那个人满怀骄傲带着处女作新剧从深山里出来时面对铺天盖地的暴击，明明上个月还得意地说张导很喜欢他，下个月就要被迫接受自己再也没法接到好剧本的消息。

陈立农盯着桌案，最终还是没有回话。

 

林彦俊跟着剧组进了山区拍最后一段杀青的戏，条件非常艰苦，他突然想起陈立农前段时间的综艺也是这么拍了一周，真是轮流归隐，小黑说这是情侣行程。

自从那场床戏张导对他刮目相看之后他又给出了很多惊喜，所以张导对他简直视若珍宝，这部戏还没拍完就开始跟他谈下一部了，昨天还把下一部戏的剧本sample拿给林彦俊看，他非常喜欢，结果张导直接来了句“男性角色随你挑，女角也行”。虽然是开玩笑，但能得伯乐赏识是件天大的好事，林彦俊简直觉得自己的演员路在发光。不知道为什么，好消息来的时候他第一反应居然是想去村口唯一连接信号的电话亭那里讲给陈立农听。

最后的这半个月比他预期的要辛苦很多，不仅拍摄环境差，难度也高，几乎每天都是武打戏，刚从悬崖跳下去又要在山坡里滚来滚去，一会儿匍匐一会儿狂奔，林彦俊晚上给自己浑身伤口上药的时候忍不住想，陈立农那个综艺肯定没他这么惨，说不定每天好吃好喝看星星看月亮呢。

“早说了让你用替身，这才第一部戏没必要这么拼命。”小黑一边给他擦药一边念叨，林彦俊趴在床上玩消消乐。“这场戏拍完陈立农绝对打不过我了，我一顿揍能让他跪地求饶，嘶——”

“第281次，”小黑面无表情，“你这几天提到这个名字比在剧里喊女主都多。”

紧密的拍摄行程没能让林彦俊前段时间被强行勾起的性欲消磨掉分毫，每到深夜都会莫名地多愁善感。林彦俊躺在床上刷微信，但是微弱的“E”级信号使得他对话框上方始终都有一条“当前网络不可用”，手机屏幕在黑夜里独自发光，留给林彦俊的只有彻夜彻夜的辗转反侧。但他不承认他是在想某一个人，只是说这是一种断绝联系的恐惧感。

直到他站在电话亭前自我挣扎的时候才不得不承认，他真的想打给陈立农。

只有忙音。林彦俊皱眉，陈立农从未有过不接电话的先例，难道是因为号码陌生？或者在通告？在休息吗？他打了一遍又一遍，始终只有忙音。情绪从一开始的怀疑变成慌乱，最后只剩下愤怒。林彦俊“啪”地一声将听筒摔回去，他就知道他和陈立农绝对不可能好好相处超过一个月，总有一个人要先开始犯神经。他憋着一肚子的气回到剧组，黑脸黑了一下午。

又失眠了。林彦俊这才发现他居然在脑子里问了自己一整天的问题，从“他是不是出了什么事”一直问道“他是不是有新欢了”，简直像在女性生理期一样无理取闹，他用枕头蒙住头，懊恼地感叹自己什么时候变成这样了，这是人在欲望难灭时的常态吗？突然有一个瞬间他想要告诉陈立农说我答应你，和好就和好吧。

林彦俊摸着自己的胸口，剧烈的心跳让他无法自控，他以为他和陈立农的感情可以跨越到爱情以上或者以下：平静的亲情，或烦心的厌恶。但好像不是。每一次坚定地将对方推远之后都会钻心地痛，那种卡在心窝处让他寝食难安的痛感不断提醒他，你没他不行。

他在漆黑的夜里独自一人跑了几公里，又来到电话亭，依旧是忙音。不过这次林彦俊有了目的，他不断地拨过去，不停地拨，一直耗到对方手机没电关机，然后听筒里的女声告诉他“请在‘嘟’声后留言”。

“陈立农，我是林彦俊。”

“你上次问我的问题，我答应你。”

“你最近一定出了什么事，别怕，你等我十天，还有十天就杀青了，我马上回来找你。”

“我爱你。”

 

陈立农举着手机听完最后三个字，突然觉得嗓子眼被什么东西堵住了，他看着电脑屏幕上反射出的自己，一滴眼泪都流不出来。他在录音室里点燃一支烟。这是他自己在新家里简单装修的一个小录音室，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，以前他不觉得呆在家里能有什么灵感，但是他在尼古丁里找到了。他终于知道为什么林彦俊这么多年都戒不掉烟，这可真是个让人沉迷的东西。

他最近在制作EP的最后一首歌，这是他出道后第一张个人EP，他筹备了很久，自己全权制作，编曲、作曲、作词都是他的名字，只有混音那一栏写着“林彦俊”。第一首歌是在上半年就录好的，本来他想要和林彦俊合唱，但是被拒绝了，林彦俊说这样不太好，粉丝期待他的个人作品那么久，不能让他们失望。他甚至说混音也不要加自己的名字，影响不好。

陈立农吸了一口烟，吐出的烟雾覆盖在林彦俊的名字上， 他点开播放器，听到了前奏里的和音。第一首歌是写给林彦俊的，他和林彦俊都很清楚，但是其他人一定听不明白。他后来把歌词里的故事改动了很多，他强迫自己脱下那层被cp粉渲染神化过的华丽外衣，只剩下一份有保质期的，庸俗的爱情。哪有那么伟大。

可是他听完林彦俊的话，那个熟悉到即使转世投胎也不会忘记的声音，突然就不那么坚定了。他承认爱情这个东西好烂俗，好不值钱，可他到最后也还是甘之如饴。新闻发布会之后的这么多天以来，这是他第一次有了自己确实还活着的感觉，这是林彦俊带给他的，虽然只有短短的三句话。

我可以等你十天，你能等我两年吗？

 

 

我不能。

林彦俊刚从山里出来就听到陈立农退团和禁演的消息，火急火燎地找到公司。他扭头看到会议室的小电视屏上正在循环播放陈立农的新闻发布会全程，小孩瘦了一圈，脸色苍白地说道：“我承认我与女粉丝交往，交往期间同居在郊区房，并且在林彦俊发现之后对其施展了单方面的暴力行为。我向所有一直支持我的粉丝真诚道歉，我宣布退出团体，并自行禁演两年以表歉意。”

“你们怎么能这样对他？”所有的委屈和愤怒都堵在心口，林彦俊只能说出这句话。公司里的每个人，发布会台下的每一台摄像机，新闻稿里的每一行字，屏幕前每一根敲动的手指，都是在利用他，利用他们之间那份被别人反复践踏的爱。如果没有林彦俊的存在，陈立农永远不可能撒这样的慌，永远不可能这么心甘情愿地从悬崖上跳下去。

莹姐也觉得为难：“你们俩只能保一个，他主动牺牲···也算是最好的法子了。”

“不是，”林彦俊手握成拳砸在桌子上，他难受到说不出话，一旁的电视屏幕上还不断轮播着陈立农的发布会现场，一句句锥心的假话反复灼烧着他的耳膜，林彦俊拿起面前的文件夹就是一甩，屏幕瞬间被砸碎，在李总监被吓得尖叫之后只剩下一阵电流声，“你们不该这样对他的。”

莹姐揉着太阳穴，这几天下来她都急出了皱纹：“你说还能怎么办？不能让媒体深扒啊，我都说过了陈立农只需要等，等个一年两年的···”

“等？！”林彦俊觉得好笑，为什么在这些利欲熏心的人眼里他们就这么不值钱。他真的好委屈，替陈立农委屈，也为自己委屈。

他们作为第一批练习生跟着公司白手起家，初期顶着心理和体力的双重压力参加了无数场不入流的演出，从没奢求过多好的待遇，真正大火之后更是被完全当作摇钱树，没有自由没有休息，每一处需要消费他们的地方都恨不得能吃干抹净。不公平有，打压式的为别人做嫁衣也有，他林彦俊和陈立农始终没想过离开公司，只是念着那份知遇之恩。或者说从一开始也不是知遇，只是单纯地用他们打个赌。

可他和陈立农就只是想谈个恋爱而已。

林彦俊知道自己只是个艺人，不懂什么专业的传播技巧和营销手段，但他就是知道，陈立农不应该被这样对待。

太不公平，太残忍，太让他心疼了。

林彦俊被强行关在了宿舍，断网断信号地呆了三天。他就那么安安静静地呈“大”字躺在床上，到了饭点出去吃几口弟弟们点的外卖，什么都不问，什么都不谈，一切看起来很正常。莹姐问过小黑和队友关于他的情况，确认没问题后才把人放出来参加新剧的杀青发布会。

其实林彦俊也知道，那天除了自己的杀青发布会，在城市的另一方向还有个备受瞩目的活动，是陈立农对于上次事件的二次发布会。上次新闻报道之后引起轩然大波，微博系统连续崩溃了12个小时，大众对于陈立农的谩骂和质问铺天盖地而来，很明显他上一次简简单单的一句话并没有让大家买单。

所以这次他需要回答所有媒体的问题，每个细节，方方面面。

好残忍啊，林彦俊光是想一想那个场景都觉得心头上被割下一块肉，血淋淋地溅他满身。为什么谁都不放过他，正义路人不放过他，公司也不放过他，他明明已经那么惨了，怎么就不能手下留情一点。林彦俊捂着心口艰难地喘息，谁能想到现在全世界只有他这个所谓的“受害者”最心疼陈立农呢。

 

杀青发布会上林彦俊缺席了。莹姐满世界地找不到人，她甚至觉得应该给这人身上安个GPS发射器才安全，她只好打电话给李总监，此时李总监正在陈立农的发布会后场盯着。听到林彦俊失踪的消息突然有种不详的预感，她马上扭头看向前台的直播画面。

 

“陈立农。”

观众一片哗然，聚光灯都没来得及打到的地方，就那么欣欣然走上来一个人，闪光灯顿时一阵狂闪，快门声和议论声把整个大厅吵得沸沸扬扬。林彦俊表情却跟没事儿人一样，闲庭信步地走到陈立农身边，连陈立农本人都被惊得张大了嘴巴。

陈立农跟上次上镜相比几乎瘦脱了相，林彦俊不敢想象这些天他经历了什么，他希望陈立农乖乖地没有上网，也希望微博系统再脆弱一点多崩溃几天。 

林彦俊烦躁地瞪了一眼闪到他眼睛的镜头，那是个从未在任何爱豆脸上出现过的神色，简直是表情管理崩塌的事故现场。还来不及等记者们想好自己的问题，林彦俊就一个巴掌挥了过去，打翻了桌台前的一排话筒，也打翻了陈立农的名字。

接着就是一拐，重重敲在陈立农的胸口。现场的所有人都发了疯，全体保安出动才勉强维护住台下的秩序，可是对于要不要上台干扰那两个主人公，还得听上头的决断。

“他要干什么？疯了吗？！”李总监被眼前一幕吓得音调都拔高了几度，但是几个管理层谁都不知道该怎么解决这个还在直播的大型事故。

陈立农被他撞得一口气没捋顺，低头咳了起来，林彦俊第二拳又跟着来到他耳侧。和彼此有丰富斗殴经验的陈立农知道林彦俊在收力，他根本不是存心为了揍他才上台，那是要干嘛？陈立农捂着一边耳朵诧异地看他，林彦俊却依旧面无表情，他揉了揉拳头，举起仅剩的一支没有被扫到台下的话筒，说道：“你们不是想知道发生了什么事吗，看见了吗，就是这样。”

又是一肘子过来，陈立农下意识地挡住，然后莫名其妙地吼道：“你干嘛？！”

“我说我在揍陈立农，你们看见了吗？”林彦俊举着话筒的手稳如泰山，然后转头对着镜头又露出一个爱豆不应该有的，极其轻蔑和鄙视的眼神。

李总监把桌子快要拍烂，怒吼着对小黑说：“快点通知主办方把林彦俊带下去，你也下去！把你老板带出来！”小黑转身出了门，手里握着传呼机，转头看了看台上的情形，最终还是没摁下去。

“你们凭什么认为自己听到的都是真相，你们凭什么攻击你们根本不认识的人，你们凭什么？”林彦俊将话筒上贴着的媒体logo一把撕掉丢进人群里，陈立农上前抓住他的手腕，叫他别闹了。

林彦俊却突然转身掰住陈立农的脸，毫不客气地亲了上去。

“保安在干嘛？怎么还没动静？！”李总监急火攻心，再也坐不住了，抬腿就要出门亲自上场，却被小黑拦住。“好啊原来是你，”李总监被气得声音发抖，“马上给我滚蛋！你被解雇了！”小黑颤抖着双手猛吸一口气，胆怯地告诉自己一万遍光脚的不怕穿鞋的，反正已经被解雇了还能怎么着，然后很潇洒地将传呼机丢进垃圾桶，理直气壮地说：“反正现在去已经没用了。”

李总监差点给他一巴掌，这一天天跟他老板学的什么臭毛病？

林彦俊和陈立农的接吻照瞬间被秒传给各大新闻网站，林彦俊一直等到所有相机都确认拍到，才把人松开。陈立农眼神复杂地看着他，一时间居然不知道该骂他蠢还是和他一起发疯。

“我叫林彦俊，脾气暴躁爱打人，他是陈立农，马上要发个人EP了，”林彦俊找到一个最大的媒体镜头盯住，笑了笑，“我的新剧也马上要登陆了，欢迎关注。”

 

“我真没发现你这么帅。”陈立农发出由衷的感慨。

林彦俊酷酷地挑眉：“你也不赖，上一场发布会的时候。”

陈立农苦笑：“很糗的欸···”他实在没办法接受自己在发布会上的表现也被林彦俊看到了，如果他知道那段视频还被设置成循环轮播在林彦俊耳边徘徊了几个小时的话，可能会当场自杀。两人从后门逃离出去，没被公司的人抓到，林彦俊拽着陈立农一路飞奔到车上才来得及喘口气。

“陈立农···”林彦俊极速喘息让氧气回流，他扭头看陈立农，“你做的也太绝了。”

陈立农无奈，刚想骂他白眼狼，林彦俊就接着说：“你是不是知道，换成是我也会做同样的选择？”

还真不知道。陈立农突然就笑了出来，说不清是满意的笑还是单纯觉得有趣，他原本以为林彦俊可能早就不想看见他了，在听到那段留言的时候都是受宠若惊的，更没想过林彦俊还会来这个地方踢馆。“你不是一切以事业为重吗？”

“靠，”林彦俊忍不住爆粗，“你对我是有多大误解？”

“嗯？”陈立农继续逗他，“我还以为我们的关系就靠互相误解来支撑的呢。”

还有心思开玩笑，看来心理承受力还算可以，林彦俊悬在半空的心稍微放下了一点，他疲惫地把头靠在椅背上，发表了一番闹剧过后终于正经的话：“我不是以事业为中心，是以自己为中心。不过我发现我错了。”陈立农学着他的样子也靠在椅背上，问：“怎么错了？”“我原本以为只要为自己而活就能很洒脱很快乐，所以我不让任何人进入我的世界，哪怕是我的伴侣。但我发现我错了很多年，”林彦俊转过头与陈立农对视，“我发现爱情这个东西，还是挺重要的。”

“换句话说，我发现我生命里确实有，不能失去的人。”

陈立农没有马上接话。

周遭安静了好几分钟，媒体记者和主办方都没有找到他们，于是两个人可以任由乱七八糟的文稿满网飞，只要安安静静地呆在一起，什么都不去想什么都不去看，就算网路再次崩盘了也与他们无关。

“那么他比你自己还重要吗？”刚问出口陈立农就觉得自己的问题很幼稚。但是林彦俊没有取笑他：“没有这种可比性，但至少可以让我为他妥协，可以让我安心。”

“你是什么人啊陈立农，我怎么会这么爱你。”

陈立农撑着副驾的座椅坐起身，他盯着林彦俊的眼睛，反复确认了对方没有说假话，然后才放心地吻了下去。林彦俊一只手摸索着把车启动，收音机随之turn on，自动锁定的FM96又在播放一个他们完全听不懂的北欧语言歌单，今天的曲调很轻柔，听不出是情歌还是民谣。

陈立农长手长脚地很艰难才跨到他身上，即使把靠背调至最低也还是有点活动困难。“看来车震不太适合我这种个子高的人。”陈立农搂着林彦俊的腰将其抱地高一点，然后抬起他的腿架在自己肩膀上，虽然林彦俊不喜欢这种瑜伽型姿势，可陈立农怕他一个不安分踩到油门。

歌曲切换到了德语，林彦俊之前为了装逼专门学过一点，所以勉强听得出来。陈立农在清新的小调中脱掉他的衣服，动作极其绅士，林彦俊觉得一定是环境太憋屈了才导致短暂温柔，之前都没有尝试过在车上做。“你说你，要是别搞今天这一出，好好再赚个几年的钱可以买辆大点的车。”林彦俊翻了个白眼：“下半辈子够吃就行，我都不想再工作了。”陈立农笑着揉捏他的乳尖，然后附身舔了舔：“行吧，那我养你。”林彦俊被他揉得发出娇哼，茱萸挺立的同时他伸手向下蹭到陈立农的分身，隔着裤子就是一阵撸动，把陈立农搅得方寸大乱。

“你给我乖一点。”陈立农手上加大了力道，揉得林彦俊胸前一片红肿。“嗯···不。”林彦俊睁开眼看他，眼睛里是猫一般的狡黠，陈立农一口咬下去，林彦俊痛得差点呼出声，简直比之前用过的乳夹还痛。他报复似的拉开陈立农的裤链，那根早已蓬勃的巨物即使被内裤包裹着也忍不住蓄势待发，林彦俊又用他的老招数，曲起手指，用短短的指甲盖抠起来。

“嗯···”陈立农痒得不行，只能一把掐住林彦俊的脖子来威胁他，林彦俊屡教不改，越抠越上瘾，最后直接把他内裤扯掉，在他那薄薄的皮膜上反复摩擦。“过分了。”陈立农一只手毫不留情地堵到他穴口，林彦俊不服管地挪了挪屁股，结果被他掐着腰拽了回来。“痛！”林彦俊揉着腰不满地看他，陈立农把他的手推开，继续捏住那一块的软肉：“一会还有更痛的，瞎叫什么。”手指挤进去第三根的时候陈立农下身已经被林彦俊撩拨得完全肿胀起来，也许是空间狭小，林彦俊的甬道紧得厉害，陈立农觉得手指在里面都被卡得生疼，对比一下大小，他甚至觉得进去有点困难。于是他在肠壁内活动那三根指头，来回打转抽插，试图把洞口扩得更开一点，林彦俊觉得这个时候是最难受的，不够粗但是却过分灵动，导致他不断有水流出，把洞口浸得一片潮湿。

等到自身分泌的肠液把润滑效果做充分，陈立农才扶起他的宝贝堵住了门口，林彦俊憋着一口气闭上眼，在龟头刚一顶入的时候就忍不住叫出声来，他的双脚一阵痉挛，差点踢到陈立农的头，陈立农也庆幸把他放到了安全位置，不然踢到什么不该踢的部件上可就刺激了。

陈立农一手扶住林彦俊的后脑，一手捂住他的嘴巴，然后下身用力一顶。“嗯——操！”林彦俊被他捂得说不出完整脏话，只能挥着手揪他耳朵。“我靠？”陈立农被他揪得差点软下来，一瞬间差点以为自己在和女人打架。于是他发狠了地顶弄，一直顶到林彦俊腿软。陈立农揉着被揪红肿的耳朵，不解气地把人强迫拽到自己面前，林彦俊被他搞得快要散架，要么就是被摁得筋痛，要么就是被抓得头皮痛，最终他还是选择要头发，即使不混娱乐圈了也不能秃顶啊，于是强忍着高难度瑜伽姿势的痛楚和陈立农接吻，然后用力咬住对方嘴唇以示不满。

陈立农越发生猛了，这段时间心里的憋屈和烦闷全部发泄在林彦俊的身体里，G点被撞到快要麻木，下面已经湿得可以养鱼，林彦俊一边心疼他新换的皮垫一边求饶，可是一张嘴就有津液控制不住地流出，他被操得快要神经失调。“刚才不是很厉害吗，嗯？”陈立农咬着他早已红肿的唇瓣，泄愤似地持续打桩，“在台上怎么那么强势，不知道的还以为你是1呢，耍什么小伎俩？”

原来在这儿等着我呢，林彦俊两眼一黑，这幼稚鬼还真是一点没变。虽然他也承认刚刚有装逼的意图，但是破釜沉舟讲究的是什么，就是不留遗憾嘛，还不能让他最后帅一回了。

可陈立农不打算理解他，他偏要让林彦俊尝尝0装1的下场。车震的体感实在不太好，林彦俊觉得自己腰快断了，陈立农还是不射，坚硬的棒子不断摩擦他的肠壁神经，带来一股没有酒精的醉意。

“你想要我射在你的麋鹿皮上还是你肚子里？”

这还真是个千古难题，林彦俊盯着陈立农那张得逞的笑脸只想打爆他的头，随身带套有那么难吗？

林彦俊心痛地闭上眼：“射在···里面吧。”

“还真是要财不要命。”陈立农最终还是从椅背后面抽出一块擦车窗用的毛巾，拔出来射在了上面，然后包裹起来丢进垃圾袋。这个地方不方便清理肠道，等到回家再洗的话他怕林彦俊会肚子痛。

不过林彦俊还是生了场小病，大冬天的被扒精光还忘记开空调，于是光荣感冒。两个人不约而同地断网关机，呆在林彦俊事先让小黑找好的一个郊区小房子里，谁也找不到。他们也都知道外面已经完全变了天，风风雨雨都是围绕着他们，但是当事人偏偏跟没事儿一样过得自在。

 

冬至的时候陈立农把EP里最后一首歌制作完成，第一首歌也录制了一个双人版本的，这次林彦俊不再说影响不好了，反正再不好也比不过他在发布会上的行为更骇人。林彦俊用笔尖点着数了数日历，他们已经与世隔绝一个月了，他转头问陈立农一个月下来网民能平复心情吗，可是刚一活动腰身就是一痛，他扶着后腰无奈地想，看来陈立农是把前些日子遭受的网络暴力全用实际行动给他还回来了，这几天的床事一次比一次生猛。

陈立农将人扯进怀里给他揉腰：“管他呢，范丞丞给你联系的人呢？”

“你不说我都忘了。”林彦俊拿起手机，这个新号码只有小黑和范丞丞知道，前几天陈立农说想把EP发表了的时候他让范丞丞帮他们联系了私人唱片制作公司。

范丞丞介绍的人还算靠谱，陈立农选择在情人节发歌，连带着那个合唱版本一共四首，林彦俊笑他真的是越来越大胆了。

情人节的当天，陈立农首张个人EP《四年》正式上线，没有做一点宣传，唯一的预告还是两个月前林彦俊在发布会上的那句“马上要发个人EP了”。不过还是瞬间引发了再一次轰动，林彦俊刷着完全卡死的微博，一边感叹微博系统一点都没长进，一边埋怨他两个月以来第一次上网都这么不顺心。

“可以啊你们，闹成这样还是顶流，这几个月微博已经为你们崩溃三次了，”范丞丞一脸夸张地掏出他四个手机同时刷新，但是没有一个能打得开页面，“我觉得你们前公司现在肠子都悔青了。”公司在这两人大闹一场并组团消失之后单方面发布了解雇消息，所以现在他俩是独立音乐人了，就算发了EP也不涉及任何版权问题，反而轻松。

林彦俊刚想问问这两个月他俩是不是被喷死了，结果范丞丞先忍不住先开始诉苦：“我说啊为啥你俩作死是我受苦呢，这两个月每天都一大群人跑我微博下面问你俩还好吗，连礼物都是寄到我这里，我那个专门放礼物用的别墅都塞不下了，你俩啥时候有空快点搬走！反正现在没工作了，我看那些东西够你俩糊口几年。”

两个人听完惊讶地对视一眼，眼里的惊讶逐渐化为温柔。也是，粉丝有什么错呢，这场浩劫里除了两个当事人以外最痛苦的就是那些真心爱他们的粉丝，他们消失的这些天里，一定也很难熬吧。陈立农看着自己EP里第二首歌的intro部分，这首歌就是写给她们的，但愿那些真心为他流了眼泪的女孩子们能得到一些安慰吧。

“我很好，还会继续工作的，谢谢你们，爱你们。期待与你们下一次的重逢。”这是微博系统修复之后林彦俊的第一条微博内容，另外配着九宫格图片：放在床头的花，看到一半的书，陈立农精心制作的慕斯蛋糕，闲暇时自己画的简笔画，立在墙边的吉他，夕阳下的背影，还有三张直男风格的自拍。

陈立农用一个❤️转发了他的微博，一切都很简单平常，但是看起来过得确实不错。

我很好，我和他都很好，希望你们也是。

 

——正文完——

 

-迷你番外-

“陈立农！！”一只拖鞋飞来，直直砸中陈立农的后脑勺，他捂着脑袋伏在键盘上喊痛，没好气地吼了一声：“林彦俊你是不是有病？！”

林彦俊不止是有病，而且病上头了，他把陈立农从转椅上揪起来就是一顿揍，陈立农不明所以地被他连环拳脚一阵乱擂，好不容易找着空子，一个过肩摔把人放倒在床上，然后用手肘抵着他胸口防止他又发疯：“能不能别老动手？”林彦俊快被他气死了，抬脚就是一踹，差点踹到对方命根子。

“我靠你下半辈子的性福不想要了？”陈立农揉着大腿根吃痛地躺到在床上。

“你把我宝宝卖了？！你是不是想死！”林彦俊又是一拐，陈立农赶紧翻身躲过，然后一脸无辜地问：“谁卖你宝宝了？什么宝宝？”

“你他妈还装，我刚刚登号看见我的神兽没了，在交易记录里发现凌晨被你卖给一个女的，还没收银两，是不是折现了？！”林彦俊说着说着突然想起什么似的，“我靠，不会是你直接送给人家了吧，萝莉音还是御姐音啊？”

陈立农终于了解林彦俊说的是什么事了，于是理直气壮地坐起来：“你那破神兽才卖了5000块钱，我还自己添了8000才给你买到那双鞋，你不是想要很久了吗，今早看见还那么开心的现在就给我过河拆桥？”

林彦俊听完差点就要打爆他的头：“借花献佛还有理了？我昨天才刚爆出来的神兽当然便宜啊，你让我多练练买十双鞋都足够，老子好不容易脸白一次，怎么会有你这种爱替人做决定的贱人啊？！”

“林彦俊你说话注意点！”

“注意你妈！”

两个人再次扭打成一团，音响里范丞丞还在无助地喊着：“陈立农你人呢？靠哪有打boss掉线的啊，快奶我啊，操！你个死坑货！！”

“陈立农我要跟你离婚！！”

“想得美，户口本我锁起来了，钥匙被我吞了，离你妈！”

 

——END——

后记：第一篇完结的中长连载，撒花～写这篇动不动就打架斗殴强迫上床的离婚战役，主要是我自己对男人和男人爱情状态的私心设定，也是表明我的双A立场：大家都是铁骨铮铮的暴脾气汉子，有什么不爽的就干一架，一架不够就干两架，就算是家暴也是双向，能动手绝不多逼逼。  
全篇一共5.2w字，拖了两个月终于慢吞吞地完成，谢谢大家的喜欢～以上。


End file.
